<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Long Chase by aimarooney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073332">A Long Chase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney'>aimarooney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Vampire AU, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by: @buckyssoul on Tumblr: AIMEEEEE. my beautiful, darling, angel baby. i’d like to send a pride request if you’re still taking them 🥺👉👈 sambucky x female reader, a vampire au??? if you’re up for it. the more badass she is, the better 😌 (i’m cool w fluff/angst/smut as long as it doesn’t end tragically sksjdjdj) ps ilysm 💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Long Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in the diner and ate your lunch, you had an uneasy feeling and were constantly scanning the small room. You had been tracking them for weeks and you were pretty sure you had finally caught up to them. Knowing them they would be aware of your presence and you wouldn’t be surprised if they slipped into the seats across from you. <br/>It was one of their favorite games. Finding you in the daylight and while you were in crowded spaces. They knew you wouldn’t risk the exposure of their kind or yourself. They would taunt you during the day and hide when it was best for you to get them. <br/>As you paid for your meal you had to ignore the slight pang of disappointment that they hadn’t interrupted your meal. You knew you had to end this chase soon, it seemed they were starting to get to you. But you suppose that’s what happens when you spend 3 years chasing after the same two vampires. You get a little attached, especially when they are as good looking as they are. Not that you noticed. You reminded yourself they were murderers and not even human. <br/>“I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the best place to stay, I am passing through and need a place for the night.” You sweetly ask the waitress. In a town like this you were sure there was only one place to be put up, you just hopped Sam and Bucky would be there two. <br/>“Oh, yes, we have a nice bed and breakfast just down the street, I am sure you’ll enjoy the stay there, really there aren't any other options.” She told you sweetly.<br/>“Thank you so much!” You smiled sweetly at her, heading out of the restaurant and down to your car. You didn’t have to drive very far down the road before making it to the b&amp;b she was talking about. You also were pretty sure you were right, they were here. A nice car was parked that fit into what you knew about them. Seems like even vampires being hunted were rich. <br/>The receptionist was a sweet woman, who gave you way more information then she probably should have. Happy to tell you the only other people staying in her place was a lovely gay couple, that were just too sweet. The only things she didn’t tell you was their room, but that would be easy enough to figure out. You knew it had to be Sam and Bucky, and you were ready to take them down, once and for all. <br/>You took your things up to your room, quickly checking over your equipment and getting things ready. Since you were so close to them already, you made sure to outfit yourself with as many weapons as you could. You were taking no chances, you weren’t sure you could handle letting them get away. Not only for yourself but you weren’t sure that the syndicate would continue to allow you to hunt if you took any longer. <br/>You had been one of their best hunters but you just couldn’t catch these two. They were losing faith in you. You had no idea what they would do if they ever knew the whole story. Probably burn you with the vamps. <br/>You decided to go look around the b&amp;b, maybe find out where they were staying. You stepped out of your room, making sure that you locked your door behind you, you didn’t need anyone snooping through your things. <br/>You walked down the hall, trying to figure out which room they were in. You figured you were probably put in the room away from theirs since there were so few guests. You still stopped at each door listening for any sounds coming from the rooms.<br/>“What are you doing? Snooping around a sweet woman's bed and breakfast?” You jumped when you heard a familiar voice from behind you. <br/>“Do you think it’s smart to show your face to me with no one around?” You asked, “I have been hunting you for so long? You forgetting how ruthless I can be?” <br/>“Well for one, you really don’t want to have to clean up the mess here in a semi-public space,” Bucky pointed out, you could see the joy in his eyes knowing he was right, which caused your blood to boil. “And two, I think you like Sam and I too much. Why else has it taken the legendary vampire hunter so long to hunt two simple vampires?”<br/>You hated how much Bucky liked to tease you, he knew exactly how to get under your skin and it always riled you up, mostly because he was right. “Maybe because you’re just too slimy,” <br/>“Or because you don’t want us gone,” Bucky threw back. In a flash you had him pinned to the wall, a silver knife at his throat. <br/>“There is nothing more in this world that I want.” You growled at him, watching as the knife started to burn his skin. You should have been happy when you heard him hiss in pain but it made your heart sink instead. “You never know, I might just snap and kill you here. No one in this shit town would be able to figure it out.”<br/>“Maybe not, but then I’d have to hunt you down,” You heard Sam growl from behind you, “And I think I much prefer you hunting us.”<br/>For a moment you catch a brief glimpse of fear flick in Bucky’s eyes as you push the knife harder into his neck. You don’t break eye contact, staring before slowly removing the knife and stepping away. You don’t miss how Bucky’s eyes trail down to your lips, but you turn around before you can dwell on it. <br/>“You two better keep your eyes peeled, I have no plans of leaving this town empty handed.” You told them, pointing the tip of the knife at Sam. He just shot you a smile instead. <br/>“Just don’t go back.” Sam said, as if he was pointing out the most obvious thing. His favorite topic was trying to convince you to leave the life of a hunter behind but you wouldn’t budge. Your family had a rare gift and you wouldn’t let them convince you not to use it for good. <br/>You only rolled your eyes in answer and walked away. You now knew where they were sleeping and they were right, you couldn’t take them out in the hallway, so you decided to just go into the town and explore their shops. One of the things you usually enjoyed about hunting was the traveling you got to do, vampires were everywhere and you got to see plenty of the world chasing them down. <br/>There wasn’t much to do, but you found yourself in a little bookstore and were quietly browsing the shelf. <br/>“Plan on taking up reading once you’re ridded of us?” You hear Buvky’s voice from behind you. <br/>“Who knows, I will probably have time for a hobby or two.” You said not even glancing back at him. <br/>“Who needs hobbies, you could always chase us forever.” Sam added from the other side of you. <br/>“While, you two may think you have forever, some of us don’t.” Why did immortals have to be such dicks about how much time they had. <br/>“We could always fix that.” Bucky told you. <br/>“I’d rather die today then become a monster.” You growled, pushing past the two and moving to another aisle of books. <br/>“We actually came to invite you to dinner, we have a proposition for you.” Sam told you as he followed you. <br/>“If it isn’t ‘We’re giving up’ I am not interested.” You sighed. <br/>“Just join us for dinner and hear us out.” Bucky asked you, for once his voice wasn’t teasing or taunting. <br/>“Fine.” You caved. You weren’t sure it was smart but there was something about them, that continued to make you make stupid decisions. “But you’re paying.” <br/>“Fine by us.” Sam smiled. <br/>“You’re also buying me these books.” You decided. You could spend their money, in the next few days either you or them would be dead anyway. <br/>“Really?” Bucky raised his eyebrow at you. <br/>“Yeah. If I have to listen to you speak, I might as well get some free stuff out of it.” You said. Neither of them argued with you and instead walked to the cash register with you and paid for your books. “Now, what’s for dinner?”<br/>“Follow us,” Bucky sent you a wink as they led you further down the street. You were starting to wonder where they were taking you when you finally noticed a nice looking restaurant come into view. Of course they wouldn’t eat anywhere like the diner you had your lunch in. <br/>You were seated in a booth in the corner, far from other people. You were sure that they had asked specifically for this spot. You had no complaints, better vantage points to be able to watch others from. You were prepared for this to be a full set up. If everyone in here were vamps you wouldn’t be surprised. <br/>“You can relax, this isn’t an elaborate set up.” Bucky told you, noticing your watchful gaze scanning the restaurant. <br/>“He’s not lying, if any vampire gets to take you down, it will be us.” <br/>“That’s not overly assuring.” You rolled your eyes. Nothing more was said as the waiter came and gave you menus and asked for your drink orders. <br/>“Sure you didn’t want a bloody mary?” You asked, trying to hide your smirk. <br/>“Oh so original.” Bucky groaned at your bad joke. <br/>“Sam thought it was funny.” You shot back when you noticed him trying to hold back his smile. <br/>“I find Bucky’s annoyance funny. Doesn’t mean your joke was funny.” Sam told you, picking up a menu. <br/>“You know I’m funny.” You said, doing the same. You were tempted to just ask about whatever deal they wanted but you also were looking forward to a good meal you didn’t have to pay for and you weren’t going to ruin that too soon. <br/>“So what havoc have you two been causing since the last time I saw you?” You asked them casually after the waiter took your food orders. <br/>“Nothing too much, didn’t want to make it too easy for you to catch up.” Sam shrugged. <br/>“You two are the most impossible vampires to figure out.” You sighed. Most of the time it was easy enough, especially once they knew they were being hunted, they got careless, left bodies behind, or witnesses. But not Bucky or Sam, you couldn’t even follow missing person reports as it didn’t seem like they caused any. You could never figure out how they seemed to survive on blood without killing anyone. Or they were just that good about hiding their trail. <br/>“Is that so?” Bucky asked, “Cause I think you’re the most tricky hunter to understand.” <br/>“Why’s that?” You tilted your head. <br/>“Well you’re known to be one of the best, more ruthless hunters, but we have been doing this for what? 3 years?” Bucky answered. “Just seems odd, you haven’t managed to get us. And I know it isn’t just how good we are. I knew some of the vamps on your body count, they were good.”<br/>“Well I mean you’re the only two vamps that have the nerve to actually come and talk to me, I can’t track you from your body count, I can’t even find evidence you have one,” You explained your own questions to them, “And that doesn’t even touch the question on how on earth I managed to miss the fact you were vampires and slept with you,”<br/>“That really was a good night, shame that was only a one time thing,” Bucky said dreamily. You rolled your eyes at his antics. <br/>“Ever think we just don’t have a body count?” Sam asked you. <br/>“No?” You said, confusion in your voice, “Killing is kinda part of the deal, unless you just have a shit ton of little baby vamps that you aren’t taking care of or helping.”<br/>“We are not turning everyone.” Bucky said exasperated. <br/>“You don’t have to drain someone every time, sometimes a taste is all you need.” Sam said cooly. <br/>“I-” You went to tell him that was ridiculous. That vamps didn’t do that because it threatened exposure. But when you thought of it, it made sense. The only way you managed to track them was to find rare flare ups of internet searches and conspiracies about vampires. While most vampires stuck to big cities, because the bodies were easier to go unnoticed, they tended to go for smaller towns. Where people were less likely to believe the crazy person saying a vampire bit them. <br/>“Seems like you have a bigger body count in only 15 years then we have had in 400.” Bucky said. There was a pang of guilt. Even with the sass in Bucky’s voice, it still hit you right in the chest. You really had killed so many people. You were taught never to think of them as people, they were vampires or monsters, but never people. Sam and Bucky had slowly started to make you feel differently, to see that they had people qualities. <br/>“I highly doubt that.” You defended, you weren’t going to show them your weakness, the moment of doubt that Bucky caused you. It didn’t stop you from thinking that maybe they really were right, and you were actually the monster.  <br/>Before anything else could be said, your food was brought out. The three of you dug into your dinners, using it as a good excuse not to have to talk much. Though, the longer you were sitting with them the more uneasy you got. You had noticed this a lot in the past two years, their presence made you feel calm and relaxed. When you noticed it happening it would make you very unsettled, you should be on full alert around two vampires, but you couldn’t really make yourself worry about them. You felt as though you were almost safe around them. <br/>If it wasn’t for the fact you took many side jobs during the time, you would almost just think you had somehow lost your gift, that they could impose certain feelings onto you, that they were consciously making you relaxed, but that wasn’t the case. You were sure they didn’t even know it was happening. <br/>“So what’s this proposition you have for me?” You finally asked when you were done. <br/>“This is getting old, and I am sure it is for you too.” Sam started. “Why don’t we just call this even. We’ll help you fake our deaths or if you want out of hunting, we can fake all three of our deaths and we can all walk away from this free.” <br/>It was a tempting offer. You were tired of this, and you really were starting to question everything you had been told. You weren’t sure what is what about them that had you change so much but here you were. <br/>“I can’t accept that.” You said after a pause.<br/>“Of course not.” Bucky sighed. <br/>	“How about a different solution.” You suggested. “Tonight, you vs. me. A final fight. Winner wins. Either I kill you or you kill me.”<br/>They both sighed, looking defeated. “Fine. We’ll do it your way.”<br/>You nodded. You should be happy, finally getting the opportunity to be rid of them, but you couldn’t feel relieved. You chalked it up to being more worried about the fight, you were about to face two vampires, but deep down you knew that was not it. <br/>“So what do you plan to do when you are finally free of us?” Bucky asked you, disdain in his voice. <br/>“Well I will head back to the coven, hope they still trust me and then continue my work.” You said. It was a little more complicated than that, you weren’t sure the coven would even grant you the luxury of your life. Killing Sam and Bucky was your only chance not to be on the run but they didn’t need to know that. <br/>Sam nodded in understanding, but Bucky was unusually silent. <br/>“Alright, well I appreciate dinner. But if we’re going to do this, I need to get ready.” You said pushing your plate away, getting ready to leave. <br/>“We’ll slip a location under your door.” Sam told you as you got up. You nodded before leaving. You hurried your way back to the bed and breakfast. You couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in your heart. You had to remind yourself it was them or you. Either you killed them, or they killed you, and even if they spared your life, the syndicate wouldn’t be so kind.<br/>You started to go through your weapons, making sure everything was sharp and in prime condition. You were strapping as many to you as possible. You made sure your clothes were flexible and easy to move in as possible. <br/>When you went to add the cross necklace you always wore, you paused. Your faith in the syndicate and everything you were taught was faltering and you weren’t sure if you could wear it. It layed heavy in your hands, you chose to lay it on the nightstand. <br/>Right as you set it down a piece of paper slipped under your door. You grabbed it quickly. You read it’s location and sighed, you should have expected them to be cheesy as hell and pick a cemetary. It was a good location, away from everyone but also a place you could find easy enough, plus it’s a great place to hide a body or two. <br/>You waited impatiently for 20 minutes as the note told you to, even though it felt like a lifetime. You finally snuck out your window. You didn’t want anyone to be able to place you somewhere. <br/>You quickly made your way to the graveyard. You kept your eyes peeled the whole way there even though you had a feeling they wouldn’t attack you before you made it to the location. You couldn’t say that you had given other vampires the same courtesy. <br/>“Thought maybe you weren’t going to show.” You heard Bucky’s cocky voice taught from behind a tombstone. <br/>	“I am literally right on time,” You shot back. <br/>“Just shocked you didn’t show up early to set some traps.” Sam said from the other side of you. <br/>	“I am sure that’s why you two are already here.” You stated, not truly believing that. <br/>“We don’t need any traps.” Bucky said, stepping closer to you. You instinctively grabbed your silver dagger in one hand and a wooden stake in the other. <br/>“For some reason I don’t trust you.” You glared. You sunk into a defensive stance, your focus on both Bucky and Sam. Refusing to let them take you by surprise. Bucky let out a low growl at the sight of your weapons, you missed Sam’s eyes narrowing on Bucky, trying to communicate something. <br/>You immediately move into defense when Bucky suddenly starts to change at you. You dodge his first few punches, while he manages to move out of the way of your swipes of your blades. As you throw your arm forward, your target Bucky’s stomach, Sam grabs your from behind and pulls you back. <br/>You use the position to kick Bucky square in the chest before throwing your weight down. You manage to break out of Sam’s hold. On your impact with the ground you let go of the wooden stake. Before you can pick it back up Sam had kicked it away. You quickly turn and get on your feet facing off to him. <br/>You can see in his eyes that he isn’t into this fight. You have fought maybe vampires and you usually can read the hunger in their eyes but all you saw was sorrow and something else. It took the fight out of you, made you question yourself even more. <br/>Your moment of hesitation is all it took for Bucky to get up and grab your wrist from behind you. He was squeezing and twisting it. “Drop the dagger.” He growled in your ear. <br/>You didn’t have much of a choice so you did as he said, opening up your palm. As soon as you did, he let go of you. Shoving you into Sam. You should have given up, it was obvious that they weren’t trying to kill you, but you couldn’t let it go that easily. Everything you had ever been taught told you they were monsters. <br/>You pushed yourself off of Sam quickly, grabbing an extra dagger from your thigh holster, ready to fight again. You went after Sam trying to throw your entire self into the fight. Something was missing though, you were nowhere near the top of your game. <br/>You must have thrown him off. Your silver blade sliced into his arm. He let out a scream, gripping his arm. <br/>You tried to go for a final blow, through the heart. Sam was quick to react, stepping out of the way. He used his foot to swipe yours. You fell back, your head hitting the ground hard. You saw stars as you tried to regain your focus to get back up. As you started to get up, you found Bucky on top of you. He was holding you down. <br/>You started to thrash around, trying to get out of his grip. “Stop, stop fighting.” You didn’t listen, continuing to try and break free. “Just let us show you something.”<br/>You continued to try to move out of his hold. You knew you had sustained a head injury and were bleeding. It made it all the more important to get out of their hold. <br/>“Please, let us show you.” Bucky begged, his voice desperate for you to stop. You lost all will to fight him. As you stilled his grip loosened slightly. <br/>You saw Sam kneel down beside your head. You couldn’t help but flinch as he reached out to touch you, “Shh,” Sam whispered calmly, “I need you to relax, open yourself up and feel.”<br/>You didn’t know what they were doing but you figured there was only one way to find out. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes. You let yourself fully relax. <br/>You suddenly were rushed with feelings, you could somehow decipher that some were coming from Sam, while others were Bucky’s. You weren’t sure how it was possible but you were overwhelmed by it. <br/>You were overwhelmed with their feelings of love and care for you. You couldn’t understand it. You had spent so long trying to kill them. How did they have these feelings for you? <br/>You set up quickly, pushing Bucky off of you. He easily moved, letting you have some space. You scrambled away, trying to get your bearing. “I don’t- I don’t understand.” <br/>“We’re soulmates.” Sam told you. You shook your head. <br/>“No, I get that, I just, I don’t understand how you guys don’t hate me.”<br/>	“Not fully sure on that one.” Bucky joked. <br/>	“My full focus for 3 years has been trying to kill you,” You told them as if they didn’t know. <br/>	“And yet you never did.” Bucky said, “And I know you had plenty of chances.”<br/>	“I-” You went to argue and sighed, “I just never could go through with it. That’s why I am in so much deep shit with the syndicate.”<br/>	“We know, trust us, we have felt it too, we had our own chances to get rid of you.” Sam said, “But then Bucky here figured it out, he realized we were soulmates, but we knew we couldn’t just tell you.”<br/>	“You were a bit too hardwired to hate us, you would have just believed it a trick.” Bucky finished. “So instead, we slowly let you get to know us, in little ways that we could. Hoping we could chip away at the wall.”<br/>	You chuckled at that, “I think you mostly managed to annoy the shit out of me.”<br/>	“And yet, here you are.” Sam smiled. <br/>	“And without that horrid necklace.” Bucky added looking at your neck. You rolled your eyes. <br/>	“I must have just forgotten it,” You gave him a smile though. You went to stand up but were met with a rush of dizziness. Sam managed to catch you. <br/>	“Woah, I’ve got you.” He wraps an arm around you. You reached up to the source of the pain, you immediately felt the dampness of the blood. <br/>	“Shit.” You groaned. <br/>	“You’re going to be okay.” Bucky assured you. <br/>	“I can tell both of your fangs are out.” You stated. You weren’t afraid they were going to hurt you, but you knew they were currently practicing great self restraint. <br/>	“We’ll be fine.” Sam told you. <br/>	“You could always have a taste, I mean, I am already bleeding.” You said, starting to feel sluggish. <br/>	“We are really fine.” Bucky said, but you could tell it was through gritted teeth. You extended your bloodied fingers to him. <br/>	“I’ve heard that a vampire’s soulmate’s blood is extra sweet.” <br/>	Bucky was about to argue but as your hand waved under his nose, you could tell he lost his control. He grabbed your wrist gently, bringing your fingers to his nose. He inhaled the scent before pulling them down to his mouth. <br/>	He started by licking up one of the fingers. You heard the moan he let out from the taste, making heat pool in your core. You shouldn’t find someone licking blood off your hand hot, but as Bucky sucked on your fingers you couldn’t help but be turned on. <br/>	“Sam” Bucky let out a satisfied sound, “You have to try, they’re right, it’s the best I’ve ever had.”<br/>	Sam gave you a look asking for permission. You gave him a nod. That was all he needed before licking up a strip on the wound. You could tell he was holding himself back from sucking, just licking the blood that was already pulling out. <br/>	“You need to regain some strength.” Bucky noted. You nodded, not really sure what he meant. “Here.” <br/>	You watched as Bucky used his fang to puncture his own wrist before offering it to you. You shook your head giving him a confused look. You were told that vampire blood would kill you. It tied you to the vampire. <br/>	“It will help regain your strength, hurry or it’ll heal.” Bucky offered it to you. <br/>	“It’s okay, it’s just to help you.” Sam told you. You weren’t sure if it would tie you to Bucky but you figured soulmates were pretty binding anyway so what was the difference. <br/>	You wrapped your lips around his wrist. The taste of his blood immediately blooded your system. You weren’t sure what it was but you couldn’t get enough of the taste. <br/>	His own puncture soon healed and you were left feeling much better. “Thank you,” You offered quietly. Not sure what to say. <br/>	“Let’s get back to our room. Clean up and go to bed,” Sam suggested. <br/>	“Sounds like a great idea.” You agreed. “Oh I snuck out the window so we should probably sneak back in.”<br/>	“Of course you did.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “You are so paranoid.”<br/>	“It’s in the job description.” You said with a laugh. <br/>	You headed back to the bed and breakfast, they were both annoyed but they let you in through their window, while Bucky and Sam went in through the front. “I’m sure they wouldn’t even have noticed you didn’t leave.” Bucky said shutting the window. <br/>	“You never know who is watching.” You shrugged. “I’m going to shower, for some reason I have dirt all over me.”<br/>	“Don’t forget the blood in your hair.” Bucky teased. <br/>	“I can still choose to kill you.” You tossed back heading into the shower. You turned on the hot water. You took your time to unload your weapons onto the counter. As you looked at the multitude of weapons you were discomforted by everything you had. You had used them to kill so many vampires. You were sure that some of them deserved it, but you were starting to realize some were probably like Sam and Bucky and didn’t. <br/>	You quickly stripped off the rest of your clothes and hopped into the shower. It took a little while to get the blood out of your hair, and dirt off your skin. <br/>	You came out of the bathroom just wrapped in a towel. “Could I steal some comfy clothes?” You asked sheepishly. <br/>	“Already grabbed you some,” Sam offered you a pair of sweats and a shirt. <br/>	“Thank you.” You headed back into the bathroom to change. <br/>	“We’re going to shower,” Bucky told you, “Feel free to get comfortable,” They stepped into the bathroom. You almost forgot that you hadn’t moved any of your weapons until Bucky came charging back out. “What the hell? Was all those really necessary?” <br/>	“Probably not.” You laughed at the expression he was making. <br/>	“Well could you move them?” <br/>	You got up from the edge of the bed, stepping into the bathroom and scooping up the weapons. As you passed Bucky you jokingly jumped towards him with one of the daggers. He flinched back causing you to laugh. He sent you a glare in return which only made you laugh more. You heard Sam laugh as well from in the bathroom. <br/>	You settled into the middle of the bed while they showered. You took the moment alone to really think about what had transpired. You found out you had two soulmates. Not just one, but two. You hadn’t even let that sink in before, you were more concerned with them being vampires.<br/>	You weren’t sure how any of this was going to work. From what you knew they had been together for awhile, how were you to fit into their relationship. <br/>	The one thing this brought to light was your first encounter with them. It had bothered you for three years how you managed to fall into bed with two vampires. But if they were your soulmates it would have made the attraction you felt much more understandable, and how you overlooked them being vampires. <br/>	They weren’t in the shower too long before they came out to join you. “You have a preference for which side you sleep on?” Sam asked you.<br/>	“I like the middle,” You said softly, “If that's fine with you guys.” <br/>	You knew it wasn’t the most tactical spot to sleep in but you did enjoy being sandwiched between two people. And you really did feel safe with them. <br/>	“Fine with me,” Sam gave you a small smile. He realized how much trust it showed to put yourself between them. <br/>	“We should have remembered that,” Bucky smiled. <br/>	“You know memory problems are a sign of old age,” You teased as Bucky crawled into the bed on your right side. <br/>	“I’m a vampire.” Bucky scoffed, “I do not get old.”<br/>	“But like you are old.” You laughed, “How old are you actually?” <br/>	“Don’t you know it’s not polite to ask a vampire their age,” Sam teased you, leaning over you slightly. <br/>	“Last I checked I didn’t have a reputation of being very polite.” You smirked.<br/>	“Looks like we’ll just have to teach you.” Bucky teased. <br/>	“Good luck with that,” <br/>	Bucky’s eyes flicked down to your lips, a look of hunger in his eyes. You could tell he wasn’t sure if he should make the move, not wanting to cross any boundaries. You leaned up to meet his lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss. <br/>	You used to kiss to pour some of your feelings you couldn’t quite express, letting them flow through your lips. Bucky pulled away a happy look in his eyes. You realized that you probably just literally told him your feelings through the kiss. <br/>	“Gonna have to get used to this whole telepathy thing.” You chuckled. <br/>	“I don’t know, I like getting a look inside your head.” Bucky smiled. You turned towards Sam and saw a childish pout on his lips. <br/>	“Is someone feeling a little left out.” You heard Bucky tease. <br/>	“I just kissed him so he’d shut up,” You told Sam with a smile. He smiled at that, leaning down and kissing you. His lips soft and gentle, his kiss was sweet. Just like with Bucky, you let the kiss say what you couldn’t. <br/>	“I think we have a lot to talk about in the morning,” You said as you pulled away. “But right now I want to go to sleep.”<br/>	“We’ll talk about everything tomorrow,” Sam nodded, “Get some rest.” <br/>	You were surprised how quickly you fell asleep in their arms. You usually tossed and turned in new places but with them you knew you were safe. You were able to relax and sleep came to you quicker than it had in the last 3 years. <br/>	You woke up suddenly, you could feel something off, like there was another presence in the room. You went to go back to sleep, assuming it was just the new presence of Bucky and Sam when you heard a creak in the floor. <br/>	You were suddenly fully awake. You didn’t want to move, and spook the person or give away that you were awake. You laid there trying to remain your steady breathing. You listened as you heard their footsteps approach the bed. You were aware that your hearing seemed to be extra sharp but you ignored that and instead focused on where the intruder was in the room. <br/>	You could feel them as they leaned over the bed. You opened your eyes just as they moved to plunge a dagger into Sam’s chest. You reacted faster than you even thought possible. You were up in a flash. Your arm flying and colliding with theirs, sending the blade soaring through the air. <br/>	Before they could react you threw your fist into their chest. Hitting them as hard as you could. You didn’t expect them to go flying across the room. The second they hit the wall both Sam and Bucky were jolted upright to see what had happened. <br/>	“What the fuck?” Bucky groaned. <br/>	“Someone was trying to kill us,” You said in a flat voice. Looking over to the limp body against the wall. You frowned when you realized you knew him. Marcus. He was a member of the syndicate. You had grown up with him, played with him as a kid. It made you sick to think he was ready to kill you. And even sicker to think you might have killed him. <br/>	Sam got out of the bed quickly inspecting the man, most likely seeing if the job needed finished or not. <br/>	“How,” You stated in shock when Sam shook his head letting you know he wasn’t a threat anymore. “I mean, I know I’m pretty strong but not that strong.”<br/>	“My blood.” Bucky explained, “It has some effects on humans beyond helping them heal, you gain quite a lot of strength and heightened senses for a while.”<br/>	“How long is awhile?” You asked, surprised this wasn’t something the syndicate used to their advantage. <br/>	“Depends, you didn’t have a lot so I wouldn’t guess more than a month.” <br/>	You nodded, you had more questions but knew this wasn’t the time. “Alright so what’re we going to do about him.” <br/>	You got out of bed going over to his body. You avoided looking at his face, not sure you could handle it. You dug around until you found his phone. You used his own fingerprint to get into it. “I can at least buy us a few weeks without them being suspicious.” You surfed through his text to see if they had sent anyone else. From what you could tell he was alone, and had asked specifically to take this one. <br/>	“We need to get rid of the body” <br/>	“I know a good spot,” You admitted. “I also have everything we need to clean up any evidence.” <br/>	“Good to know we can see where you were going to bury us.” Bucky joked. <br/>	“Actually it’s not where I would have buried you two. We need to find a spot that the syndicate won’t think to look.” You told him. After that the three of you got to work. This wasn’t in any way what you had planned on doing this morning. You had hoped to be able to talk over what everything that happened meant, not having to hide the body of someone you once considered a friend. <br/>“All that’s left would be to make sure he didn’t check in. We don’t need the receptionist calling the cops on a missing person.” You said. <br/>“And how do you plan to do that?” Sam asked you. <br/>“By getting some breakfast.” You stated. Your unplanned guest had arrived at around 4am. It had taken til 6 to get everything cleaned up. <br/>“Now?” Bucky asked, <br/>“Definitely not. Right now I am going to crawl back into bed and take a nap.” You said, feeling exhausted.  <br/>“That sounds like a good plan.” Sam agreed. Both him and Bucky followed you back into the bed to get some more sleep before you started your day. You woke up a few hours later, feeling a little more rested, but still not wanting to move. <br/>“We need to get up if we don’t want to miss breakfast.” You groaned when neither Sam or Bucky wanted to get up. <br/>“Who needs breakfast” Bucky grumbled into your side. <br/>“Well me.” You laughed, “Even if I didn’t need information”<br/>“‘M comfy” <br/>“I agree with Buck” Sam muttered. <br/>“Well I guess I will just go alone.” You huffed, starting to get up but are stopped by both Sam and Bucky’s arms holding you down. You sigh but stay down for a little while longer.<br/>Before you could try to argue again, your stomach did it for you, growling loudly. You started to laugh and they did too. “Fine, fine let’s go get breakfast,”<br/>You sat up, this time they allowed you to. “I’m going to head into my room, get changed, I’ll meet you down at breakfast.”<br/>“Don’t keep us waiting too long,” Bucky smiled. <br/>“Right back at you lazy bums” You joked as you left their room. You made it back to your room quickly. You immediately noticed that your room had been ransacked. You did a thorough sweep to make sure there were no listening or recording devices. You found nothing, meaning he had planned on not needing them. <br/>You just got yourself dressed quickly and made yourself look decent before heading down to the lobby. You took a deep inhale at the wonderful smelling food. One more thing that must have been enhanced because you could pick out so many different smells. <br/>“Good Morning!” The woman who had checked you in, smiled at you. <br/>“Morning” You smiled back. You knew she was the exact person you needed to talk to, to figure out if your late friend had checked into the hotel. “This food all smells great, but isn’t it a lot for just three guest?” <br/>“Oh, well probably, but we donate all our leftovers to a local shelter, so nothing goes to waste!” She told you. <br/>“That’s so great!” You gave her a big smile. That didn’t exactly tell you if anyone checked it but it didn’t mean he did either. You started to fill your plate with food as you heard Bucky and Sam walk into the small dining area too. <br/>“Good morning!” She said with just as much cheer as she had you. <br/>“Morning,” You heard Sam respond. <br/>“Feel free to enjoy our lovely breakfast,” She smiled, “You three don’t have to worry about anyone else, so eat as much as you want.”<br/>And just like that, you knew that you didn’t have to worry about him having checked in. You let out a small sigh of relief. <br/>“Looks like we’re in the clear,” Bucky whispered from beside you. You gave him a smile and a nod. <br/>“For now. I advise we head out after breakfast, get as much space between us and this town as possible.” <br/>Bucky nodded, “Doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”<br/>That was exactly what the three of you did. You had your things packed in record time and were in their car heading northwest. You had ditched your own car awhile ago and were enjoying the wind blowing in your hair in the backseat while Sam drove. <br/>As you watched them from the backseat you realized this was the life you were meant to have, and you couldn’t wait for it to start.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>